Addictive Healing Edward Cullen Oneshot
by HelloMyNameIs-InsertNameHere
Summary: EdwardXoc. This OC is not mine, she belongs to a friend on Quizilla. No lemon, sorry. Bella has chosen another path, and where does that Leave Edward? Maybe he's in need of a new addiction to heal his scars.


Sometimes I wonder about this world. It seems that everything in it  
just loves to fuck with your mind.

I sat shaking, no, more like rocking back and forth in the empty room.  
Everything seemed too real, too clear. I felt like everything about me  
had been ultimately changed somehow, but in a way, I still felt like  
the same girl I had always been; Scarlet James.

'You are.' The musical voice rung through the room like a thousand  
bells; all chiming together in a symphony of noise.

Soon enough, I noticed that a calming feeling swelled over me, but  
held little power over my fragile self and being. Something was wrong.  
I had noticed this when I had woke not minutes before.

When my eyes had cracked open to the sunlight, I had immediately  
jumped up wondering what had happened. Everything had felt like a  
dream. Though, I could clearly remember pain; fiery pain that would  
make even the strongest being submit to whatever power that was above  
them.

I remembered that, and dreaming I had to focus on something to numb  
the pain. And I remember that I had to go over every little detail of  
my life; from the memories of my now deceased parents, to the horrid  
dogs my father had given me, to my uncle who had always been so kind  
to me. I had thought over all of these in my dream, hoping they would  
somehow nullify the pain as I waited for death. But they didn't. The  
blazing fires from hell within me burned just as strongly, and I felt  
every iota of it with as much clarity as I could now see with; Agony.

Though, at the moment, that memory seemed much too real to be a mere dream.

'That is because it is not a dream.' The voice called out again. My  
head whipped around quickly to the voice. And I was shocked with what  
had happened once I looked into the eyes of the musical being.

He was tall, god like, with a light auburn hair. His eyes were like  
liquid gold orbs, and though they held no emotion, I could not look  
away. He was dressed in a simple tan shirt, and a pair of slacks;  
never had there been a more god-like creature.

My mind flashed back to a blurry frame in time, which took much effort  
for me to make even the least bit clear in my thoughts.

I was near a house, my house; in the depths of the forests. There was  
someone else there as well. He hovered over me as I lay sprawled on  
the ground, thrashing and screeching. It had been the beginning of the  
pain, though I knew the being that moved franticly above me was not  
the cause. He seemed to be attempting to help me.

Why, though? Why had he needed to help me?

'You were attacked.' The man answered; his face blank. 'You had been  
attacked by a new born vampire. Unfortunately, I had found you much  
too late to do anything other than destroy the young one and bring you  
here.'

Thus, the beginning of the introduction to my new life began.

-----

So far, a week has passed in my new lifestyle. My thoughts flew back  
to my rebirth as a vampire while I sat staring out the window, into  
the scenes of nature that played out before me.

I was supposed to be a newborn's late lunch. But apparently, unknown  
to him, he was being tracked at the time. I did not know his name, nor  
did I care to know the carnivorous bastard's name. So that was that.

He was being tracked by the vegetarian vampire I've come to know as  
Edward Cullen, who was, according to Alice, attempting to clear his  
mind of his previous mate.

One thing I had learned about Edward in the time I've spent as a blood  
thirsty vampire in the process of becoming a veg-head like the other  
Cullen's was that Edward seemed to have been broken. Well, not  
literally, but it seemed like his unmoving heart was broken to the  
point of destruction.

Wait, I was telling you about what had happened. Another thing about  
vampires was that their minds could think so many things at once;  
making staying focused an acquired skill.

As I was saying, Edward had ended up catching up to the vampire after  
he had already attacked me. Dr. Cullen told me that Edward had ripped  
up and burned the pieces of the new born, then took me back to their  
home; hoping to find a way to help.

It was too late to save my humanity, though. The venom had already  
sunk in, sending me into the burning transformation that is quite  
literally the ultimate rite of passage for an immortal.

What was strange about it all though, was the fact I had been able to  
remember my past so clearly. Apparently, remembering all the human  
memories was supposed to extremely difficult and almost impossible  
except for the last moment before the turn.

Maybe that was my power, the power to remember every painful memory of  
my past, much like some of the others had powers. Except for that I  
would have rather liked to forget my past, instead of remembering it  
for the rest of eternity.

Now, I'm sure remembering your past would seem like a nice power; a  
gift really, so you could remember all the happy memories of your  
friends and family.

That is not the case.  
I had almost no memory of my mother, who died at the age of 19, when I  
was quite young. My father, on the other hand, had lived through most  
of my life. Before I had come along, he and my mother had eloped away  
from their unsupportive parents to marry. They went to live with my  
father's brother, who had also fled the family; my Uncle Derek.

After the death of my mother, my father, Dante James, threw himself  
into his work and we grew very distant. I have always relied on my  
uncle, for he has always been there for me. Though, after a few years,  
my father passed away as well.

Up until recently, I had been living life on my own in my father's  
home, well, estate, seeing as he was really a wealthy man. My uncle  
visited often, until I had moved here to Forks. I had moved to maybe  
start again, in a new place. No longer be the unsocial James heiress,  
but someone different. Maybe even open up a bit more and explore until  
the time came for me to take over my father's business.

It seemed as if all my plans were squandered now. I may have come to  
Forks for a new start, but this is a bit overboard in my opinion.

'It really is amazing that you remember so much.' the familiar voice  
rung out behind me. I had realized he was there for a while now,  
though the fact he could read minds had slipped my own; surprising for  
a vampire.

'Very.' He replied to my thoughts. He walked into the room I was now  
allowed to call my own.

'It will be some time before you can go out near the humans once  
again.' he commented, now standing behind me, also gazing out the  
large window.

'I know.' I replied coolly. I stood quickly, brushing off my black  
skirt that went a bit above my knees. I turned to face the god  
creature before me.

Wait, mind reader. If I could have blushed, I would have.

Edward gave a ghost of a smile. I smiled a bit as well to know that I  
caused the reaction. It seems that in the short time I've been with  
the Cullen's, I have really connected with them. It was strange, seeing  
as I have never connected so easily with anyone, not even my father.

Edward gave a small nod, showing understanding. Ugh, I hate mind readers.

The ghost returned.

With an unnecessary sigh, I headed off to find Alice Cullen. Maybe we  
could talk fashion for a bit, to get my mind off of the useless past.

-----

She had called it a strange connection.

Alice, Rosalie and I had all decided to go hunting. It was late that  
evening, and the sun was beginning to set. We had run north, avoiding  
any humans in order to keep my still untamed thirst at bay.

While running, I had been talking with Alice. She was the person who  
had welcomed me with open arms. The others followed suit, but I had  
clung to Alice the most. She seemed to be one of my most trusted  
guides into this new life. And we even had some of the same interests.

Earlier, I had told her something that had been on my mind lately. It  
seemed as if Edward had been shattered.

'Her name was Bella.' Alice had replied. 'She was Edward's love, his  
life. To him, her scent was irresistible, but he had loved her. He had  
left her at one point to try and save her, for she is human. On  
returning, she had also grown feelings for another. In the past year,  
she realized she had to choose between the two she loved.'

'And she chose the other?' I asked, not breaking my gaze with the path.

'Yes.'

'I understand what he's going through, I believe.' I said blatantly.

Poor Edward

'Because you can,' Alice finished. I looked at her strangely, my red  
eyes questioning. 'You both seem to have a strange connection. When I  
first saw you, I saw something with you and Edward, but I couldn't  
make out much.' Her voice faded out, and we continued our hunt,  
letting the information sink in.

What does that mean? What connection could there possibly be?

-----

I guess she was right. I had noticed the strange connection as well,  
but had thought nothing of it, until it was brought to my attention.

During the week I had been a vampire (not long at all, considering how  
long it would become), under all the thoughts of my undying thirst, I  
had felt a strange pull towards the broken man. I felt like we both  
could relate to the feeling of being left. I could see the pain he  
unsuccessfully attempted to shadow in his golden orbs.

Though I realized this, I had not figured out what it meant. I had not  
uncovered any other feelings or reasons behind this connection.

So, I wandered off to find Carlisle in his study, hoping to get some  
clarification on this unanswered question. Carlisle's always been the  
person to go to for information.

'What is it, young one?' Carlisle asked as I entered the room, setting  
down his medical files as he turned to face me. Shutting the door  
behind me, I walked up to the eldest vampire, smiling politely.

'I was actually hoping you could help me understand something,' I  
ventured cautiously.

He nodded once, and waited for me to continue. 'Well,' I started,  
struggling to find the best words to explain this, 'Earlier while  
hunting with Alice, she said she noticed a strange connection between  
Edward and me. I have noticed this as well, but I don't fully  
understand it.'

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment, and looked over to his work.  
He abruptly stood up and looked at me. I waited patiently.

'A connection,' He spoke, mostly to himself. 'More like a strange bond.'

He looked to me once more. 'I have also noticed and have been  
pondering this. I've come up with a few theories.' Carlisle walked  
over to the book shelf on the far wall, running his hand along the  
binds of the old books.

'I believe that you both are very similar, from the things you've told  
us. And it seems like you've both had a troubling past. My theory is  
that seeing as he found you, he related to you. I have wondered if you  
both spent time with each other, and tried to become closer, if it  
would become a bond created of healing; You both attempting to heal  
the other.

'Even Alice had foreseen something like this. Before you came here,  
she had seen a vague moment with Edward and yourself, forming a bond  
of your own.'

I must have l looked at him like he was insane for he gave me a  
sheepish smile in return. Nodding, I thanked him, and left the room.  
Confusion abounds in this house where legends walk.

So here I was, walking down the hall, trying to wrap my new vampire  
brain around the idea Carlisle threw out. It all seemed strange to me.  
Maybe there was something there. Maybe there was a possible bond that  
could form.

The more I thought it seemed to piece together a bit. It seemed like  
they thought that we were both broken. Two discarded puzzle pieces  
that needed to find a new match. To be reformed to fit another. To be  
healed by each other.

'What a strange idea.' He was waiting by the window again. I walked up  
next to him and gazed out into the night.

'What do you think?' I asked, not facing him.

He was silent for a few moments, most likely skimming over the  
conversation with Carlisle running through my head.

'I'm not sure.' He finally said, turning to face me. 'To be truthful,  
it was not the new born I was tracking. It was your scent.'

I turned to face him now.

'You have almost the same intoxicating sent as she did. She had left me, but  
wanted me close by. I couldn't deny her that, so I had to find a way  
to keep me near sanity. When I came across your trail, I thought I  
found a fixation to keep me somewhat sane.

'But when the stray came along, I had just gotten back from hunting,  
and couldn't reach you in time. Finding you there, I knew that  
something would change.'

I wasn't quite sure what he was rambling on about, but I could keep  
up. I knew I'd understand soon enough.

'There is something about you that I find interesting.' He noted. I  
smirked in the dim light.

'Ditto' I joked lightly.

Looking into his eyes I noticed something different in them. It seemed  
to be a spark as he stared back at me; nothing big, but a spark  
nonetheless.

A spark of what, though?

I don't know what it was, but something inside me jolted. I reached  
out, crashing my lips against him, momentarily forgetting my hunger,  
my past, and everything else that mattered.

There was no hesitation as he violently kissed back; me trying to  
contain my new born strength all the while.

There was one thing that became clear to us;

this was the start of our healing process; an addictive healing.

-----


End file.
